


The Way I Loved You

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Inuyasha can't stand Kagome and finally sets her off for her to wander off in a snow storm...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 26
Kudos: 119





	The Way I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KALCIA!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> SMOOOOOOOOTS!

He couldn’t fucking stand her. She was the most annoyingly cheerful person he had ever met. Why was that a bad trait? Because his life fucking sucked! Everything bad that could happen had happened.

Then this, this, this--  _ woman _ was just vomiting rainbows and butterflies. She had the best little carefree life where everyone loved her and adored her. Must be fuckin’ nice to be so adored and worshipped and loved--

She was just a thorn in his side. An annoying, loud, persistent, unrelenting thorn.

And now... fucking hell-- they were stuck in a fuckin’ cabin until the snow storm was over!!

They had gotten lost trying to meet up with their friends Miroku and Sango. Their GPS went out and the little moron forgot to pack a map. He started following the sun until it disappeared behind some thick ass storm clouds. Then the goddamn blizzard hit. Then because it was nearly impossible to see, they pulled off the road. Then the car died. Luckily, he could see a cabin not too far ahead with his demonic vision; so he told her to get out and walk. With any luck, it would be Miroku’s place. Then she tripped and fell, spraining her ankle so he had to fucking  _ carry _ her. Then they finally found a cabin which HAD ONLY ONE SHITTY ASS ROOM AND A FULL BED!!!! Oh. And it wasn’t Miroku’s.  _ Nooooooo _ . Apparently that was his uncle’s-- verified through text. They said they would come get them once the storm blew over but in the meantime to crack open a bottle of whiskey and ‘get to know each other ;)’.

Was he a fucking moron?! Last he heard, the girl had some lame-ass  _ human _ boyfriend! 

Dammit all to hell. He swore he was gonna castrate the con man. Inuyasha knew he had done this on purpose. Or maybe he was put up to this by Sango. Conniving little--

“Inuyasha?” Her soft timid voice broke through his daunting massive thick aura of annoyance.

“What?!” He snapped making her flinch from the side of the bed she was sitting on. Dammit all. Now she was making him feel bad?? To be fair--it wasn’t really her fault. She really didn’t deserve his distaste or surly attitude. He’d just been handed the short stick of life. Sango and even Miroku had said not to take it out on Kagome--and he wasn’t even sure why he did. Maybe it was that everyone fuckin’ liked her. Maybe it was because no one ever batted an eye to her in a negative way--if anything, it was in a  _ too _ friendly manner. Maybe it was because of how gorgeous she actually was. Maybe it was because she originally struck him as his ex (which after getting to know her, she was NOTHING like Kikyo). Maybe it was because her smell fuckin’ intoxicated him…

But in all reality, it was likely because she was so unattainable that she would never look at him like a fucking man… She’d just be like his ex. Only want him on the nights of the new moon. Never anything in between. And that’s why he was a jackass. Because he refused to allow himself to be hurt or betrayed like that ever again. Not to mention, she was fuckin’ taken.

But he would ensure he’d never be stepped on again, even if it meant hurting her and everyone around him.

She sighed and he was snapped back into reality. “Huh?”

“Nevermind,” she huffed, pulling her legs to her chest that had been originally dangling from the bed.

"Look, I'm just annoyed."

"Pft. When are you not?"

"Alright missy, no need to be a bitch. Do you not realize how frustrating this situation is??"

"I mean… I think it's not the best situation. But we're safe. We have shelter. Miroku and Sango know where we're at… it's not all that bad."

"Really?" He stated coldly. 

“Just because I’m not you and I don’t hate the world, doesn’t mean that I have to be mad and upset we’re here together in this small little cabin.”

“Whatever,” he scoffed.

“Why are you so angry all the time? Do you just--not like me?”

“Not really,” he growled, thinking maybe it would get her to shut up until Miroku came to get them. He couldn’t afford to get to know her. Didn’t want to learn more than he already knew about her. How she was so goddamn perfect it drove him insane. Didn’t want the fucking bait that was dangled in front of him. He was gonna kill Miroku for sending such a perverted text when they found them.

“Why!? What did I ever do to you!?” Oh good Lord, he was wrong. Wrong choice.

“Your little attitude. Can’t stand it,” he said, refusing to look at her.

“My--My ATTITUDE?! I DON’T HAVE AN  _ ATTITUDE _ ! YOU DO, YOU--YOU--”

“Even when you’re yelling you sound like a fuckin’ bunny rabbit fighting with a squirrel over a nut.”

“FUCK YOU!” She yelled as she stood and hobbled her way over to the door with a speed he didn’t realize she had.

“Where the fuck are you going?!”

“Away from you! I’ll find Miroku and Sango on my own so you don’t have to be in my fucking presence anymore since it’s  _ obviously _ so draining!!!”

“Shut up, that’s not even what I meant--”

“Goodbye, Inuyasha,” she bayed as she slammed the door shut. Motherfucker. He really did it then, didn’t he? That idiot was going to hurt herself again and he was gonna get stuck carrying her. Her scent on his clothes--no. This was not a good situation. He stood up and threw on his leather jacket and opened the door to watch her tumble into the snow. Damnit. The idiot didn’t even have a coat on.

“Hey! Stop moving!” He yelled as he leapt off the porch, landing beside her shivering form. 

“Just leave me alone!” She yelled over the strong wind of flurries, turning her head away from him as her form shook violently.

Sighing, he reached down to grab her to pull her up by her arm when she yanked herself away harshly. Was she really that disgusted with him? It wasn’t even an actual touch--she had a dude for that. Jesus. He truly was vile, wasn’t he?

“I don’t know why you keep trying to help me when you hate me! Just go away! I don’t want to be a burden on you or anything! You’d probably be happy if I just froze out here in the stupid snow.”

“Probably be better than spending time in a little ransack-of-a-hut with a fuckin’ half-breed,” he spat. That caught her attention. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and--she was crying?? Stupid weather. He couldn’t even smell her tears; was she hurt? Not that he could get a good look at her. The snow was fucking blinding and she clearly didn’t want to be touched.

“Inu--why--Nnnngh,” she pushed herself up into a seated position, grasping her arms for warmth. 

Before she could fight him, he threw his coat over her. He could at least fight and say he tried to keep her from freezing to death but she was too disgusted by his nature to wear his jacket. He was shocked when she clenched it in her hands to wrap it around herself further. 

“Come on. You can’t walk. Can you just let me carry you back to the house? If you really wanna go find Miroku and Sango, let me sniff it out while you stay in the cabin alone so you don’t have to deal with me.”

She was quiet for a moment before she looked like she finally came to a decision and she struggled to use the base of the tree to stand up. He grimaced at her determination and was surprised when she twisted her body around to face him. Looking up at her in question, she looked uncomfortable as she hopped the short distance towards him.

“You gonna let me help you?”

“If you aren’t going to be a jerk about it… if not, I’m gonna keep hobbling around in the blizzard.”

“Tch, whatever. Come on,” he groaned as he twisted around so she could mount his back for the second time that day.

“Uh uh.” She said firmly.

“Excuse me?” He asked, twisting his head back to glare at her.

“Apologize first.”

“For what?!!”

“Being an asshole.”

“Keh! Don’t hold your breath!!”

“Fine!” She shouted and turned away to brace the tree more firmly before trying to walk again. FUCKING HELL!

He grabbed her arm and swung her back around, “I’m sorry, alright!?”

“You don’t sound very apologetic.”

“Can we please not have this fuckin’ conversation in the fucking cold ass storm?!”

“Nope. I refuse to go anywhere with you because you just admitted you don’t even like me! You were treating me like I had wronged you in some way, which, I don’t even know how that is even possible because I am nothing but friendly and open to you!!! You constantly push me away along with everyone else!”

“You’re right, ok?? I’m a jackass! And you’re nothing but nice! Now for the love of God, get the fuck on my back so we can warm up!! I swear I won’t try anything--obviously I didn’t earlier--even though you gotta--”

“Why though?! Why don’t you like me?!” She interrupted.

“Kagome!! Please!” Her body was shaking--and he was fairly positive it wasn’t from the anger she clearly felt. Her lips were blue and her skin was pale. She was freezing--the idiot didn’t even bother to put her own winter coat on when she dipped let alone throw on anything more than the skirt she was wearing when they came up to the woods! Was she really that mad at the fact he was a dick? 

Sometimes he thought things that made him realize what a dumbass he actually was. Of course he hurt her. Sighing, he looked at her and realized her mouth was agape. “What now?”

“Y-you… y-you s-s-said my name… j-j-j-j-just now…” She ground out through chattering teeth.

“Yea? And?”

“Y-y-you--” Fuck it! He couldn’t stand it anymore. She was gonna kill herself for being so goddamn stubborn! Clearly her anger was the only fire keeping her strong and now that he had somehow magically defused it by saying her name, the abrupt temperature of freezing hit her body full force.

Lifting her up, she squealed but immediately sank into his body for warmth as the chills raked over her body. Turning back towards the house he tried to let himself take comfort in her barely existent scent of honey and wildflowers as he warmly, but not too warm because he didn’t want her to catch the wrong idea, grunted, “Come on. Yell at me or whatever inside.”

“S-s-s-sureeee,” she shivered, burying her head in the crock of his neck and wrapping her arms around his neck. Damnit, her breath wasn’t even that warm; he thought that with it stroking along his neck he would feel uncomfortable like he had when he carried into the hut. No, this time he was panicking of how she had allowed herself to get into such a fucking mess. Correction--how  _ he _ let her get into such a mess. 

He kicked open the door and then shoved it back close. Crossing the room, he toed off his shoes and then easily removed hers before he threw off the comforter and burritoed her in it. She whined and tried to grab for him when he pulled back making him growl in reprimand towards her. Shit. His inner youkai needed to chill. He didn’t need to freak her out before he got her talking… and he guessed vice versa. He also had to remind his inner beat that she. Was. Taken. 

“Hey, I need to start a fire. I gotta get your warm because you decided it’d be a great idea to try and hobble away in a fuckin’ ice storm.”

“N-No, w-we ne-ne-neeeeed to--”

“I will fucking talk to you once I get you warm, alright??! Just let me do my fucking job!!” He snarled at her, making her jump back a bit. Did he enjoy making her scared like a tiny rabbit faced down by a wolf? No. But did it get her to listen? Yep.

Standing he moved over to the fireplace across from the bed and cleaned out the area before opening the chimney duct. Once he felt the cool air and could see the shallow light hit the pit, he threw logs down and reached over to the lighter. He lit a couple of newspapers that were by the logs and then tossed them onto the logs to spark the full fire. Taking the fire poker, he stirred the fire to life. Once it was good and burning, he stepped back and made his way back to the bed. She was curled up, still shaking fairly violently. Silently he cursed himself for not making her talk to him because if she fell asleep that chilly her body would suffer. He carefully pulled back the covers and crawled in beside her, taking her little body in his arms and between his legs then rewrapped her in the blankets.

“I--Inu--” she shivered to his relief; she was still very much awake and aware.

“Shush. You can be mad and throw me off you later, but can I just get you warm?”

“I--I wouldn’t--th-throw you...o-o-off.”

“No? Pft. Whatever. You’re delirious.”

“N-no!! I-I’m not!!”

“Mk. Just--for my sanity--can you just not talk?” She began to wiggle against his hold. “Not like that! I meant I want to get you warm!! I’m trying to hear your heart and breathing to make sure you aren’t actually gonna freeze to death!”

“W-why do you care?” She mumbled hotly.

“Because I don’t actually hate you, alright? Yea, you kinda annoy the fuck outta me because nothing really seems to ever get you down and I don’t know… I guess I wish I just let shit roll off me like that. But my life has always been shitty so I figured, why not be shitty right back?”

“T-Tell me…”

“Tell you what?”

“A-About your life,” she whispered. She sounded like she was getting tired. He shifted her so he could press his face into her neck and noticed she had gotten fairly warmer so he wouldn’t need to be too concerned if she did sleep. If anything, maybe she could take a nap and then they could talk.

“Why you wanna know?”

“Because I-I-I care about you,” she slurred as he took a peek at her face, brushing her hair from her eyes. They were half-mass. He couldn’t really determine if she was being serious or if she was just delirious.

“Keh. Dunno why. No one else does. I’m an asshole. Don’t need no one--never have, never will. Not to mention don’t you got someone you--”

“Don’t lie,” she whispered snuggling into his hold, making herself more comfortable. Her breath on his neck made him tremble slightly. It was warmer now. To say it was distracting was an  _ understatement _ ; it had been… a minute. Or five. When had he had sex last? Not to mention the girl who was being sheltered in his arms was too… enticing. Too beautiful. Too kind. And she smelled way too fucking good. It just wasn’t fair.

“I’m not--grrrr! Do you even know what you’re saying right now? You’re saying you care about a half-breed when you got a boyfriend!!” Whatever sleep spell he thought she was under immediately snapped as she whipped her head that looked like it weighed five-hundred pounds.

“Stop calling yourself that!! You’re a half-demon!! Not a--ugh! I can’t even say it! Why do you call yourself such a hateful slur?! Also--who says I have a boyfriend?!”

“Don’t act like you’ve never heard that before. It’s a rather regular thing I’m called or referred to as and _ uhmmm  _ you did! When we met remember???”

“That doesn’t make it right! That’s not how I see you! Or Miroku! Or Sango! And that doesn’t mean we’re still together!”

“Whew, three people? Great. Pretty sure even before we all met, the term ran through your minds,” he said trying to distract from the fact she was very blatantly saying she was single.

“Why are so-- _ disbelieving _ in people?”

“Look at me, Kagome! Do you think I can be cheery all the time and nice to people will really make people like me? Get your head out of your ass. I learned a long time ago no one will accept me as I am.”

She pulled back and laid her head back on his clavicle. Thinking that was the end of it was a huge mistake on his part. He hadn’t expected her to mutter darkly, “Just because Kikyo couldn’t accept you as a hanyou doesn’t mean I wouldn’t.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” He growled.

“You heard me, dog-boy,” she sighed, snuggling deeper in his shaking arms obviously unshaken by his snarl of distaste for what she had said about his ex. He should have thrown her down or away from him. She was warm. There was no reason for him to hold her anymore… no reason for her to still be wearing his jacket let alone for her to be under the blankets with him. But for some reason he couldn’t let her go. It was like--he finally wouldn’t allow someone to leave him like that. Like the desire to be cared for and accepted finally was cracking through his hard shell he kept encased over his heart. She had called him out. She had challenged him. Fuck.

What shocked him, even more than the fact she had sat up in his hold without him truly noticing, was when her lips pressed against him. If he could have had a heart attack, he would have-- especially when he gasped giving her access to his mouth and her tongue immediately went to stroke his fucking fangs.

He whipped her around so her back was flat on the mattress and he was hovering over her attacking her mouth. His body was acting on its own, unable to control itself. It needed to taste her, feel her, and hear her every sigh and cry it had to give him. He was a predator and she was his prey. The song and dance that played out in his head finally was at an end and he was going in for the kill. 

His growl escalated when she undid his belt buckle and whipped the belt off to fling it to the floor. Goddamn. She was keeping up with no hesitation as his tongue probed her mouth, learning and memorizing her as much as he fuckin’ could. If this was for one night, one night alone, he would count all his blessings. He’d never--not as a half-demon.

But if he was being honest with himself, which he never allowed himself to do in the first place because his emotions led him astray every time, he didn’t want to ever let her go again. He wanted to believe her. That she honestly cared. That she never thought of him as a disgusting vile half-breed. He’d been played before; high school and middle school was torture. It had only gotten worse after his mother died. The only saving grace was he had been thirteen, a little more than a whelp, and his brother had mated a human who let him move in with them. 

Rin was a fucking saving grace. She was the only reason he stayed in school and even made it to college; well, her and the fact his brother paid for all the tutoring and bribed his way in. The asshat was good for something besides being a cold prick after all. Not to say Inuyasha had it easy in school. Even when his mother was alive, he was bullied because of his true nature. It was only after his mother died he finally fought back.

Sesshomaru never chided him or made him feel bad about his fights; he mainly just took care of the back end problems such as avoiding expulsions and cops. Rin was the one who took care of his injuries and encouraged him to talk. But he refused to open up to her completely.

They didn’t have kids--which pissed Inuyasha off. He knew deep down it was because Sesshomaru loathed hanyou. Even though he mated a human, he wouldn’t give her the children she clearly longed to have…

Well not until recently. Towa and Setsuna were just born about six months ago. Not that Sesshomaru told him--Rin did. 

Rin was the only woman outside his mother who tried to make him feel like he belonged--that he had a home. Even though he refused to accept her well wishes, her love she gave without thought. He hoped maybe he could accept Kagome’s acceptance. Actually, he longed to include Kagome in the small short list of people who cared about him. He actually prayed to Gods he hadn’t spoken to since they took his mother from him that he could keep her in his life. But he was an asshole and had tried to take out all his anger on him--how she cared, or could even claim to, baffled him.

His hands latched onto her breasts and began kneading her through her light sweater. One this was for fuckin’ sure--if this was a for real thing, she was gonna learn quickly how to dress appropriately for the fuckin’ winter. Even if they stayed in their weird ‘friend of friend’s’ zone, this wasn’t gonna happen again. 

Her moan entered his mouth as she began to grind her hips against his hard cock that had her pressed into the mattress. Shit. His claws latched onto her skirt and he tore it off. She gasped and pulled away slightly--and he realized he fucked up. Well, that was until he took in her spike of arousal. Ginger. Sweet but bitter. Tangy but spicy. Holy. Hell. 

His throat was making all kinds of sounds he had never made before as he smashed his hips against hers roughly. All of sudden, his hands shoved off his jacket, lifting her from the bed to throw it from her, before roughly pushing her back to pin her arms above her head. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and he felt like he was having an out of body experience. His claws slashed her sweater through to her bra, and his head immediately caught a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling without asking permission. He was fucking feral and uncontrollable. It didn’t help at all that the girl beneath him, being held fucking hostage was crying out his name as she writhed begging for more. 

“ **You like that, Ka-Go-Me** ?” His deep and dark voice sounded. Even in his own ears it sounded gruff. It sounded like--his demon.

“Yes! Please don’t stop, Inuyasha!” She cried as she shifted her hips, her eyes squeezed tightly. 

His hands caught her hips to stall her, making her whimper in disappointment. He rewarded her lack of refute with a hefty thrust of his hips earning him a keen wail sound from her.

“ **Do you like being dominated?** ”

“By you,” she whined as he laved her breast roughly before biting it hard.

“ **No one else?** ”

“Ne-never tried it before--but--”

“ **But?** ”

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded hotly as she pant under his heavy body.

He smirked as he raised his head. This wasn’t normal and he wasn’t sure what the fuck was wrong with him--but he felt like the world was that much brighter, louder, more sensual. Kagome was the sun to his earth. She was the moon to the dark sky. She was the mate to his demon…

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. No wonder he found her so enticing and out of reach. It was because his inner half demanded they should be together. But his human wilted heart refused to admit they belonged together--no one would ever want a half-breed. 

“ **Tell me if it’s too much** ,” he stated through ground teeth, trying to regain some control over himself. 

“I will,” she agreed then she met his eyes and gasped. Her hands shot out of his cheeks and he panicked. What was wrong? “Are--are you ok??”

“ **What you mean?** ” He didn’t want to admit he wasn’t fully in control of himself let alone that the words he was saying were genuinely and fully his. But he also wasn’t fighting his demonic half. It was an odd sensation to try and be whole. To allow the half of him that snarled madly inside him out of its cage.

She paused and studied him closely before shaking her head no, as if to want to move on and not ask questions. Maybe she thought if she spoke again out of turn, it’d break the spell. “ **Will you be a good girl and keep your hands above your head as I go down on you? I want to taste every inch of you** .”

She shivered in response--that ginger scent began swooning over him even more fully. Nodding, she pulled her hands from his, but kept them above her head. He had never done this with Kikyo. Honestly, he still wasn’t actually sure why the fuck he was into this. But the fact this willing girl was going along with his whims, desires he didn’t completely understand… it only fueled him to see how far he could take it.

His fangs nipped and bit along her body--his instincts screamed ‘MINE’ so loudly in his head as he even began to suck dark marks on her navel, her neck, and even her arms. There was no rhyme or reason the way he shifted up and down her body--maybe it was to tease her? Drive her more wild than she already was? Make her cry out loudly a broken version of his name?

He passed the area that called him the most but then bit down into her thighs making her wail out and thrust her hips up, in plea to take her. But he had to mark her. Let the world know that he, a  _ half-breed _ , had made her his  _ bitch _ for the night. Hopefully for more to come. Even though the human part that was so buried underneath screamed to slow down, to talk to her, he couldn’t stop himself; not when she was so willing and eager.

After he felt, or rather  _ scented _ himself all over except the part of her that he was about to devour, he pressed forward and gave her a teasing lick as she called out his name. Even if a human couldn’t smell a scent claim, he’d be sure his usual body odor could even be detected. That his touches were visual. Anyone would be able to see that he had marred her. Her hands came down to his head before she flinched and realized that she had moved.

Smirking, smelling her spike again with more desire, feeling with his mouth that was stalled in her lips, her nether region grew wetter, her distinct flavor drowned further in musk, he knew even though she hadn’t listened, she was excited for a reprimand. He rose and brought his body back to hover hers. She was a sweaty panting fuckin’  _ wreck _ . Her doe eyes were so dark, they could have black the lust in her was so heavy. Her body was red from the marks he had sucked into her, fang imprints where he had bit, and light pink from the scratches he left with his claws. She looked like a goddamn goddess.

“ **Uh uh uh… you didn’t listen** ,” he said as he leaned down to nip under her chin. Her hands remained planted at her sides, digging into the sheets. His hand came to grip her ass hands, his claws putting pressure on her cheek to pinch, bringing out the most desperate and heated cry he had heard yet. “ **Think you need to be punished?** ”

“Y-Yes!”

“ **Hmmm** ,” he was kinda impressed she was so submissive. It made his demon purr with delight and he prayed again, the second time they evening this wouldn’t be their last encounter. Maybe he should… maybe he should talk to her. Dipping down to her ear he yanked on her lobe, earning him another heated moan. “ **What if I told you I get to keep you? That that would be your punishment.** ”

“That isn’t a punishment,” she said out of breath as she turned her face to face him head on. Her eyes glistened with tears. “Why do you think I’m… do you think I’m just giving myself to you because I feel sorry for you??”

“ **Dunno. I just know I can’t stop. Even if I wanted to.** ”

“Then don’t,” she ordered with finality as she kissed him again. It was like she was trying to express the words that she wasn’t saying. To be fair, even if she said what he thought she was trying to, he wouldn’t have believed her. Even though he was definitely praying for her to say it.

They moved again and began to fight for dominance again, nips against each other's lips, tongues swirling in each other's mouths, wagging war for who could conquer who first--it was too much. He pressed his hips back down into her hard, trying to bend her back into submission. His hand pinched her ass again, earning him a hot muffled cry against his lips. Smirking he pulled back as she cried out in frustration from the loss of contact. 

“ **You gonna be good now? Or you gonna need to be taught how to hold still again?** ”

She nodded and kept her hands intertwined in the comforter and sheets as he made his way back down to her core. This time when he dipped his tongue between her folds, her hands didn’t grab his head to keep him there, just her thighs tightened around his head. So he rewarded her with harder licks against her core until he finally pressed his tongue inside her, and began fucking her with his mouth. Her hips were bucking hotly against his face and he swore he was the one seeing stars. He’d never seen such enthusiasm of being ate out before--he had thought maybe he wasn’t good at it, but this girl was proving him completely wrong. His hands pressed hotly against her inner thighs to open her further, so he could reach and explore every inch of her most intimate untouched area.

He paused and she whined desperately making him chuckle. “You can use your hands now,” he commented. She earned his trust. At least his demonic half’s. His human half was kinda stuck in limbo enjoying but also fighting the ride.

Eagerly, her hands snapped to his head to direct him where she needed him the most. He was shocked the moment he felt her fingers kneading his ears, making him rumble in such deep hot pleasure. It brought back the reminder he was harder than a rock and still heavily trapped in his jeans since he had snarled when she had tried to take them off. 

He felt himself get sticky, the precum oozing from his dick was making his boxers already stick to him as he ground himself on the mattress as he ate out the girl writhing and wailing beneath him. She sounded frantic and her fingers had slid back into his silver mane as she began to pull the teresses as roughly as he attacked her pussy. But he loved how desperate she was, how she was fighting him for her orgasm, but not completely screaming at him for it. Just begging--she was a good girl afterall. He took charge and dipped his fingers into her weeping slit and began to nibble and focus on her sensitive nub. Her thighs gripped his head harder once he released her legs to have them roam her body. She seemed to stall her movements, her breathing was ragged and her voice seemed caught in her throat. One of his hands found purchase on her breast, grabbing her nipple as his other continued to push deep inside her core. He finally gave in latched on and sucked her jewel with his eager lips, nipping her nub with his fangs. 

“INUYASHAAAA!” She screamed into the bare open cabin as she came with such force, he had never witnessed before. 

His demonic half didn’t allow him to resurface; he drank up her juices and even toyed with her clit some more until she was trying to push him off with shrill whines, claiming it was too much. But damn, he almost didn’t have the strength to remove his fingers from her as her walls clenched down hard and rapidly. He wanted it to be his cock. No, he  _ needed _ it to be his cock. 

He brought himself back up to meet her glistening form. Laying between her legs, he waited until she seemed to come back from her high. She looked up at him with her bright caramel eyes and brushed her shaky hand against his cheek where his demonic markings were probably showing darkly. Swallowing, she brushed the fringe of his bangs back.

“Are… are you sure? About all of this? I--I know your demon is kinda… making you. I don’t want to force you to be with me.”

“ **Who said anyone was forcing me? It’s not like demon me and half-demon me are different. Just one is far more dominating.** ” Her scoff made him frown. “ **Being an asshole and acting predatory are different** .”

“That’s true,” she admitted. “I just--I do really care about you. I--I just don’t want you to be with me because you pity me or something. I...I want more than a pity fuck.”

“ **Pretty sure I don’t pity you in the slightest, wench. You irk the fuck outta me,** ” he started as she glared and slightly struggled but his warning growl stilled her. “ **You drive me so insane, I think I’m gonna lose my mind. You make me wanna drop every wall I’ve built to keep myself away from everyone. You are--well were--taken. I don’t give people a chance, because I’ve never been given one. I push people away before they can throw me down and away. You--You make me want things I never thought--never dreamed I could have. You terrify me. That’s why I don’t like you.** ”

“Inuyasha… I-I’d never hurt you. All I’ve ever wanted was a chance. I care about you, even though you’ve never even given the time of day. But I already knew why--all I’ve tried is to show you is that I’ll be here.”

“ **Why...Why do you want to be nice to half-br--** ”

“Because I fell in love with you the moment you beat the shit out of that creep Onigumo who wouldn’t leave me alone! Even after you found out it was because I looked like your ex he was stalking me, you ensured he didn’t mess with me again! I know we never talked, I know I am probably a stupid nineteen year old girl who crushed on the wrong guy at the wrong time. Hojo and I broke up because he would never--he didn’t-- _ you _ were the one who came for me. You were the one who made sure I was safe and watched--not Hojo. He tried to involve the police and they literally did nothing! You handled it!

“But that’s not the only reason I fell for you! I--I do care about you! So much that it kinda freaked me at first! I just wanted to prove you wouldn’t be alone! Even though you couldn’t stand me…”

“Ka-...Kagome…”

“You’re--you’re you again,” she stuttered before her tears formed in her chocolate eyes... What the fuck??

“What?!? Why are you crying?!”

“I feel so guilty. I just--I didn’t stop you and now you probably  _ really _ hate me.”

“Why do you think I hate you! I just said I only didn’t like you because I wouldn’t let myself!”

“Your clothes are still on--obviously this isn’t what you wanted. I just--I forced you and taunted your demon to dominate me--”she sobbed

“Kagome--if anything, I felt like I was forcing  _ you _ … Trust me when I say this--and you know I am far from good with my words--I wanted this. Not because I was desperate, not because you were, but because I…” He loved her. His biggest secret he had always kept even from himself because he had always thought he could never have her--let alone that she would ever return his affections or desires. 

She kissed him, cutting off his words that refused to form and he didn’t fight her as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He frantically returned the favor, kissing her back, giving her all the words he couldn’t say in the form of passion. This time as they locked lips it was calmer, sweeter, and then the full realization hit him--they weren’t enemies anymore. There would be no more standoffs, avoidances, no more awkward silences or him snapping for at her no reason--it would be this. It would be caring, compassion, and he swore to any God that would hear him that he would make it up to her. All the name calling, all the hate, all the asshole things he had ever done, would be made right.

He wanted her to take the lead but he also wanted to let her know he desired this--he needed this. His insecurities had stood in the way long enough. Her hands were stroking up his back under his shirt while his were locked on her on her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away her tears as he descended them through her hair to keep her close and to try and show her how much he actually did care, how much he longed for her, and how much he would adore her.

He hadn’t cared this much about anyone since… since Kikyo. To be honest, his love for Kagome couldn’t even be compared. Kagome was his fucking world. Kiky was... a mistake, one he knew he was making time and time again when he was with her. But this--this would be far from any misfortune or miscalculation. This would be the greatest thing he had ever done in his life--not that Kagome was a thing, or that their relationship could be itemized. He just had no other way to describe that it would be everything and more to him.

Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers and panted before rising and taking off his tee. Once the shirt was over his head, their eyes locked and silent words were communicated. She sat up slightly and reached for the button on his jeans. He stalled her hands, grabbing her wrists gently and made eye contact with her again.

“This… nothing will go back to normal, Kagome. It can’t. I--fuck.”

“Inuyasha, I don’t want things to go back to the way they were. I want more than that. I want you. I want an ‘us’.”

“Me--Me too,” he admitted as he rubbed his hands down her arms in a soothing gesture.

“C-Can I?”

“Yea…” She undid his pants and helped him shimmy out of them and his boxers. Her hand lightly grazed his hardened length and he shuddered from the contact. 

“Is that ok?”

“Very,” he ground out. “Have you never--”

“Not really. That ‘boyfriend’ you referred to earlier? We started dating back in high school and he wanted to be ‘respectful’. He wanted to wait until we married… he just didn’t realize I didn’t want to get married. It was hard to break up with him.”

“Why?” He groaned as her hand continued to stroke him and her other joined to play with his sack. Fuck. Panting didn’t even describe what he was doing as he dropped his head to her shoulder. It was more like fucking gasping--like when the teachers at school taught kids how to hold their breath and they were finally able to come up for air and it felt like the very first breath they had ever taken. This whole experience with the tiny woman who was bringing him pleasure beyond any form of measure was like that--like he had been out to sea for so long, and finally someone found him to take him home.

He was so close that it was painful. He was almost glad she may finish him like that the first time. If she didn’t, he’d probably embarrass himself.

“It wasn’t the right fit--but how do you tell someone that? He just, as mean as it sounds, didn’t make me feel alive. Don’t get me wrong,” she whined as she shifted beneath him. He figured since she was getting him off, he would return the favor; his fingers were buried in her glistening folds stroking and kneading as she spoke brokenly about her ex--about how she chose him, a half-breed who did nothing but make her miserable, over a nice pitiful weak ass human. “He was super sweet, kind, attentive, but… the way I love you is just so different. The moment we met, even though we didn’t really talk outside of fighting, passing insults, and stuff, I never felt so… whole. Which I know sounds stupid, but the small interactions, the whole, you helping me even though you didn’t have to… learning about your past and figuring out you were the way you were because of--ahhhh--I knew then I had to--had to--”

“I--I know--Fuck--Kagome, I’m gonna--” She didn’t let him finish. He almost fell over when she took him in her mouth and sucked him hard right before he exploded. Shit. Holy fuck. He tried to control his hips as he felt himself thrust inside her tight little mouth--he didn’t want to choke her or scare her from ever trying this again fully next time. If she wanted to. He wouldn’t force her if she wasn’t comfortable. 

Once she finished drinking him up, she ran her tongue against his shaft before popping off his tip like he was a goddamn sucker. Her doe eyes rose to his, her face completely flushed, her lips swollen from all the kissing they had been doing, her body fucking littered with love bites and possessive markings… She was a goddamn goddess. A fucking celestial maiden that somehow, by the grace or even the curse of God, loved him.

He cupped her face, feeling overwhelmed with gratitude and total acceptance, and brought her face back to his. While his demon half wanted to dominate her, his human half--his human heart wanted to love and worship her. His demonic half got what it wanted--she was thoroughly marked and had submitted to him. His human half could have what he desired now.

His hands slipped down her sticky, writhing body. As his claws brushed over her back, she whined into his mouth. Finding purchase on her ass, he squeezed both cheeks and lifted her from the bed with ease. She was startled, even though he had carried her not once, but twice already; she probably still had no idea what his strength was--and he was more than happy to show her what he could do.

Lowering her back down to the bed, he laid his body into hers and began laving her neck to her ear. 

“Kagome,” he said pleadingly, hoping she would understand what he was asking. 

And just like magic, her thighs came to rest up upon his hips, resting his cock right between her wet glistening lips. But he needed verbal confirmation. He couldn’t just--not after everything--

Pulling his face from the crook of her neck where he was taking in their mixed scents of lust and need, he stared directly into her eyes. “Kagome, are you sure?”

“Yes… I’m positive. I--I’ve wanted it to be you for so long now…”

“You won’t be looked at the same way--you’re gonna be with--with me.”

“I don’t care how other people look at me; I care how  _ you _ see me.”

“I’ll… I’ll go slow. Tell me to stop if it hurts too bad,” he panted as he took his still achingly hard cock in his hand to line himself up to her entrance. It was like losing his fucking virginity all over again. As a human, he had been overwhelmed by all his emotions and sensations. More or less, made a goddamn fool of himself. But with Kagome, he knew even if he somehow succumbed to his feelings, or even if it did feel too intense, Kagome would never hold it against him or belittle him for it. That knowledge alone… the trust he held in her in such a short time, he could never go back to the way he was living before.

He pushed his hips forward slowly and gritted his teeth. God, his inner demon wanted to slam into her--hard. But he wanted to maintain eye contact, just in case she didn’t or couldn’t voice her pain, he could at least see it and try to accommodate her to make it easier. He was almost fully seated inside her wet tight heat before her face finally screwed into discomfort and her arms that were swathed under his as her hands rested on his shoulder began to grasp at him harshly.

“You okay?” He groaned, lowering his forehead to hers.

“Y-yes, just--stretched. It just stings a little.”

“Lemme know when I can--move,” he groaned as he dropped his head to her neck again. Fuck. She smelled so good. So gingery and spicy and like him and her regular honey and wildflowers and--and--and--her hips bucked up against his and he could barely keep back his whine. Likely he didn’t. Her hands came to rub his ears and he released a shuddering breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“You can move--are you okay? You were whining,” she whispered hotly into his hair. Of course she was more worried about him. 

“I’m fine--you just feel so good,” he admitted. However, he would not admit how soft he sounded or that a tear might have slipped out of his eye. Nope. That information would go to the grave with him if that actually happened. And hers. Since she brought his face back to hers and she may have wiped the ‘tear’ away.

She kissed him and he began to move--slowly at first until her moan wasn’t infused with pain, but when it was laced in heat and longing. He broke his face from her lips as he moved faster, thrusting in and out of her tight sheath. They fit together like the sun and moon, like the ocean and sand, like the clouds and rain. She was everything for him. 

Grabbing her thigh and positioning it over his elbow, he slowly opened her further and she keened and mewled as his dick entered her. She was so fucking wet it was insane. He took his other hand and began to play with her clit again and her movements faltered as she brokenly cried out his name in plea. His hips jerked and slammed into her harder, her body rising to arch off the mattress, her hands grasping his thighs hotly to hold on for the ride. 

He wanted her to cum so bad on his cock. Her walls were tightening and her loud stuttering moans and groans of his name led him to believe she was close. Just thinking about the way her tight core gripped his fingers earlier from when he ate her out--he could only imagine what that would feel like when it’d be on him. He probably wouldn’t be able to hold back his own fucking release. But he hadn’t just jizzed on her yet, so luckily he was making it worth her while.

“Kagome--”

“I’m so close,” she cried in frustration. Dipping his head, as he continued pounding his hips into hers, stretching her open for him, kept his fingers frantically pressing and thrumming against her nub, he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. 

It was like a fucking dam broke. Her hands clenched his thighs so hard he thought she was gonna break the skin--and she only had human nails. Her voice was so high as she screamed out her release, his ears pinned to his head. He didn’t think her slit could get any tighter or any more slick but goddamn. He couldn’t even stop his release as he wildly bucked into her and buried his head into her neck and sucked--making sure there was an actual mark there but also to not completely bind her to him just yet. Inuyasha knew he had to earn that right.

Coming down from their orgasms, they laid there in a boneless heap on the bed. He knew he was likely crushing her, but her hands had made their way to his ears and all he could was rumble in deep pleasure from the sensation.

Finally finding strength he didn’t know he had, he rose off of her and pulled out before he could get hard again--after that, he knew they both needed to rest. His phone chirped and he groaned as he reached for it once he rolled onto his back. She was immediately lying curled up next to him and his arm magnetically swung around her tiny form.

“Miroku?” She asked tiredly.

“Yea...said the storm’s letting up and they would be leaving to come get us in a bit.”

“Hmmm… So much for the nap I wanted…” She murmured. Her head tilted in confusion as she watched him type. “What are you doing?”

“Getting us that nap and possibly another round of sex,” he stated as he typed out as she slapped him and he laughed. He LAUGHED. 

“You’re laughing?? Oh my God! Did I find the factory reset button?!”

“Cheeky wench thinks she’s  _ so _ funny…” he muttered as he finished his text stating ‘We’ll text you. Busy.’ He rolled his eyes when his phone immediately dinged back with a winky face. Pervert. “Whelp, bought us some time.”

“This is weird… you’re actually talking.”

“Don’t like the sound of my non-asshole voice?”

“Hmmm,” she pondered with a smirk. He growled with no heat and she giggled as she cuddled into his side further. 

Grabbing the blankets, he pulled them up around them as he rolled onto his side to hold her close to him. His nose was pressed in her hair and inhaled her like the intoxicating drug she was.

“Inu… I… I love you, you know that right?”

“I love you too, Kagome.”

She hummed her reply before relaxing into a deep slumber in his arms. After their nap, they went at it again and again until Sango finally was beating down the door demanding to know what the fuck was going on. They got dressed and followed them back to their cabin with secret smiles on their faces. 

Fate or whatever this little trip turned out to be was a funny thing. They had gone on this trip as basically enemies… well, at least she was his and then they ended up bonding in more ways than one. His demonic half took her and his human half loved her. Both sides of him were finally in agreement to worship her until their end. They sealed their bond later that month, much to Inuyasha initial resistance, but Kagome had assured him he had more than thoroughly proven himself to be a loving and committed mate. Inuyasha had really proven he had changed; he not only talked, shared, but listened to her every whim and need. He had completely changed overnight from what all his friends say; not that he had that many. But the minute he let Kagome in, he finally had a home--someone who would always welcome him with kind caring arms. He wasn’t and would never be alone anymore. It was the way she loved him that freed his soul and mind, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved :)


End file.
